Travelin' Soldier
by TheWitchTwins
Summary: One shot based on the song, Travelin' Soldier, by The Dixie Chicks. i cry everytime and i cried my eyes out while writing this. hope you enjoy!


**I heard the song **_Travelin_**' **_Soldier_** by the **_Dixie__chicks_**, and immediately thought of Alice and Jasper. So I am going to write a small few chapters long story about this. It probably wont be very good. Don't hurt me.**

**Disclaimer.: I don't own the song, the characters, or the Dixie chicks!**

_-Travelin' Soldier-_

_-Jasper p.o.v.-_

I turned eighteen two days ago and the first thing on my mind was enlisting. Mama wasn't too happy. At all actually. They practically disowned me. Which made no sense. I was fighting for our country. They must be slightly insane.

Getting dressed this morning I couldn't think straight. I walked into the kitchen and to no surprise, found mama hadn't made me breakfast before I left. I grabbed my pack and with one last look at my home, walked away, stopping by the cafe down the street.

A pretty little girl with a bow in her short hair asked for my order. She was very pretty. I just wanted to kiss her cheek. She gave me a cute smile that matched her voice and asked again giggling. I gave her my order.

"Uh. My name is Jasper Whitlock. Would you mind sittin' down or a while and talkin' to me? I'm feelin' kinda low." I asked. I was. I just realized, I was upset.

"I'm off in an hour and I know where we can go"

_one hour later._

She walked me down to the very edge of the pier and talked for a while.

"I bet ya got a boyfriend but I don't care. I got no one to send a letter to. Would you mind if I sent one back here to you?" I asked her, taking her hands in mine.

Without warning, she started crying. And I had no idea why. What did I say?

Alice p.o.v.

"I bet ya got a boyfriend but I don't care. I got no one to send a letter to. Would you mind if I sent one back here to you?" he took my hands from out of my lap.

I started crying. I didn't know I was going to cry.

I'm never going to hold the hand of another guy.

I gave him my address for him to send his letter to. He had to leave and I got a bad feeling in my stomach.

I ran all the way back to the cafe.

"Betty Lou? Betty Lou? Oh there you are Betty Lou!" my manager and best friend was still working her shifts. I told her all about Jasper.

"Alice. Your too young for him." She scolded me.

"But we are only one year apart." I stated confused.

"But age makes a big different when your waitin' for the love of a travelin' soldier." I looked down and ran back home picking up a few stamps on my way there for my letters to Jasper.

Betty Lou didn't know anything. Our love will _never_ end. I will just wait for my soldier to come back again.

_two weeks later._

I checked the mail today after my shift and squealed with absolute delight when I saw one addressed to me from someone in California. It was jasper, and there was no way it _couldn't_ be.

I ran to my room and tore the letter open.

_Dear Alice,_

_Hello Alice. I don't really know what to say. I just didn't want to be the only one here not writing a letter to they're loved ones. You are all I've got anymore._

_They have decided to send us to Vietnam. You will have to send your new letter to troop 1459 in Vietnam._

_I really wish I was there with you. I miss you. And I will see you again soon. I promise I will come home._

_Sincerely,_

_Jasper._

Included was a small picture of him and a few other boys about his age in their camouflage. Jasper was smiling but wasn't really happy. There was something else in his eyes, fear.

I got down on my knees leaning on my bed and prayed for my scared soldier before pulling out a pen and a pad.

_Dear Jasper,_

_Remember what you said about me having a boyfriend at the pier? Well, you were wrong. I don't have a boyfriend. I really miss you too. Be very careful. Don't let your praying knees get lazy. Tell your brothers to be careful and ill be praying for you all. _

_Don't be scared, I know you can all make it back home. Not just them getting home to their family, but you get your butt home to me. Be extremely careful and thank you for going. I'm very proud of you for fighting, but also think you are very stupid and reckless for putting your life in danger. I miss you. Come home soon._

_Love,_

_Alice._

I pulled out a photo album and pulled out my school picture from last year and put it in the envelope with the letter. Sticking a stamp on it, I ran back out of the house with a quick kiss to my fathers cheek, to the post office.

The woman at the front desk smiled. "hi dear. What can I do for you?"

"I need this letter sent to troop 1459 in Vietnam." I handed it to her. She gave me a half smile with a knowing look in her eyes.

"Your boyfriend?" she guessed

"Not exactly." I shrugged. "its a weird story."

"I understand. My husband is over seas. You can tell me if you want."

I told her about meeting Jasper at the diner and talking at the pier.

"Oh. You be careful young lady. Your much to young and pretty to get your little heart broken." she cautioned.

I sighed. "that's what Betty Lou said."

"Okay. I will get that over there as fast as I can. I think the truck is about to leave. I'll go give that to him now." she ran off with my letter to my lost Jasper. Oh! I had to go get a new frame for the picture he sent.

_Many, many letters later._

I missed Jasper. He was the only thing ever on my mind anymore. I got a letter in the mail last week. He told me of his heart. He said he might be in love with me, and he was scared of the fact. I had to admit, I was scared too. Cause I knew I loved him. I was positive. I check the mail on my way from Rosalie's, my best friend, house.

A new letter.

I was afraid to open it. I had told him I loved him in my last letter. I wanted to know what he said, but what if he had changed his mind about loving me? I would be heart broken and devastated.

I went straight to my room again, like I do each special mail day, and tore my letter open.

_Dear Alice,_

_I love you. I do. And I miss you._

_When its getting kinda rough over here, I think of that day sittin' down at the pier. And I close my eyes, and I see your pretty smile._

_I moved up in the ranks so quickly, I have been promoted to Major now. Just call me Major Jasper Whitlock. -and I smirk-_

_Don't worry but I wont be able to write for a while. We are moving around this week. But after this, they are sending us home. I cant wait to see you._

_Love you always,_

_Jasper._

He loved me. He really did. But he cant write.

And I cried.

weeks later.

Rosalie came to see me at work today and asked me if I wanted to come to the weekly Friday home town football game tonight. I had nothing better to do, so I agreed.

I told Rosalie about Jasper a few weeks ago. I needed someone my age to talk to about my feelings each new letter.

We walked back to my house so I could change out of my uniform, remembering my signature bow for my hair.

We got to the stands just as they started to say the Lords Prayer, fallowed by the Anthem.

"Folks, will you bow your heads for a list of local Vietnam dead." the high school principle read from a paper. I almost died before each name said every week. Jasper had told me all of his brothers names for me to know.

"Sergeant Joesph King." one of Jasper's brothers. A tear slipped down my cheek and I squeezed Rosalie's hand.

"Private Curtis Young."

"Corporal Allan Hill."

As the names were read, I heard someone crying under the stands. I peeked down and saw Angela one of the piccolo players from the marching band.

"Specialist Troy Martin."

"Private Janet Carter."

"Sargent Mike Greene."

"Major Jasper Whitlock."

Rosalie gasped and I shook my head.

**No. No. No. No. No. **

That couldn't be right.

**No. No. No. No. No.**

This wasn't right. He was coming home. He told me he was coming home soon.

**No. No. No. No. No.**

He promised. He promised he would come home to me.

**No. No. No. No. No. **

There is a mistake. Its wrong. Jasper will come home.

"We thank you for your silence and our prayer are with the loved ones of these brave men and women. We thank them and honor them. We will repeat the names to make sure there was no confusion." the principle announced.

See, they would fix it. I probably heard them wrong. My imagination worrying about him.

"Sergeant Joesph King."

"Private Curtis Young."

"Corporal Allan Hill."

"Specialist Troy Martin."

"Private Janet Carter."

"Sargent Mike Greene."

"Major Jasper Whitlock."

**No. No. No. No. No.**

Its wrong.

**No! No! No! No! No!**

I ran and I threw my bow on the ground. I heard Rosalie yell after me.

I ran to my house and tore my bed side table drawer open, taking the letters and picture and took off again, but this time, I was running for the pier.

I sat and cried at the pier alone, clutching to the letters like it would bring him back. I heard a noise and felt something on my shoulder, then my cheek. Then it was gone.

I cried for another hour or so before Rosalie found me and took me home with out speaking.

Before I fell asleep on the couch, I whispered,

"I love you Jasper."

With my Jasper in hand.

**Okay. I am crying buckets right now. I cry every time I hear this song. I was at the point where Rosalie took her to the football game and I said "i don't want to write this anymore." but I had to. So, here it is. I thank you all. Very much. Bye.**


End file.
